lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Fanpalooza
The Sly Guy Presents Fanpalooza is a three-day Sly Guy festival. Fanpalooza will take place in TBA, California from August 2020. Info Get ready! Fanpalooza is making it's grand return in 2020! Watch a brand new Sly Guy NEXT presentation and exclusive episodes of your favorite Sly Guy shows! Participate in exclusive RPs and meet the characters from the Sly Guy multiverse! Get down to some activiities and events happening throughout the event! Explore and interact in the worlds of The Sly Guy and eat at many various Sly Guy themed restaurants! Schedule Attractions * Transform Animals Island Transform Games: Enter the world of Transform Animals Island and test your luck at Transform Animals Island themed carnival games and interactive activities. * Sly Guy NEXT Studio: The Sly Guy NEXT Studio returns with the all-new Sly Guy NEXT Ultimate Art Show Experience Exhibit featuring original prints and art from the show and selected artists. * Into the Ravenverse Abagarth Town Tavern: Join the round table of warriors and experience some epic medieval meals and beverages. Join the pub for some games and live events like a true hero. * Lickerwick Toy Zone: Christmas comes early with this reconstructed Toy Zone with your favorite and upcoming Scorpio Games video games at the Toy Zone Arcade and win prizes and merchandise. * Monster Labs Galaxy: Create your own personal monster using the latest in Planet Juanerith technology and transport yourself into the world in the Monster Labs Alpha Dome. * Nightfall Gravely Manor: Step into the spooky and wicked Gravely Manor and take a tour featuring recreation of props and items from the upcoming Nightfall game. * Sly Guy Stage: Be prepared for exclusive announcements and early screenings of episodes here at the Sly Guy Stage. Sit back, relax, and let the Sly Guy keep you updated with upcoming trailers and reveals. What Will The Festival Have * Concessions * Beer * Food Trucks * Water * Porta Potties * Restrooms * Info Tents * Medical Tents * VIP Areas * Stages * Fanpalooza Shops * Emergency Exits * ATMs * Charging Stations Festival Rules * 1. You can bring ** Clear bags or any bag smaller than the size of a fanny pack ** Drawstring bags with one singular opening (no pockets) up to 13” x 16” ** CLEAR PLASTIC Backpacks and bags with multiple pockets larger than 6” x 8” x 3” ** Hydration packs emptied of all liquid, that have no more than two pockets in addition to the one holding the water reservoir, and have a gear capacity of no more than 2.5L/150 cubic inches/ Empty CamelBak/hydration pack (with no more than 2 pockets) or an empty plastic container (e.g., Nalgene and Klean Kanteen water bottles) ** Two factory-sealed water bottles up to one liter each ** Empty CamelBak/hydration pack (with no more than 2 pockets) or an empty plastic container (e.g., Nalgene and Klean Kanteen water bottles ** Sunscreen ** Cell Phones (However can not used to record during annoucements and presentations) ** Chapstick/Lip Balm ** Medication with a prescription and matching name on the bottle (Medical marijuana is not allowed) * 2. You can not bring ** Weapons of any kind (Knives, firearms, or anything security/police deem a weapon) ** Illegal substances ** Large or framed backpacks ** Any bag larger than the size of a fanny pack ** Alcohol (Alcohol will be sold at the festival) ** Glass containers of ANY kind ** Cans of ANY kind ** Cameras (phone cameras OK, please do not take photos during shows) ** Video equipment (including GoPros — no video recording will be allowed) ** Audio recording equipment ** Skateboards, scooters (motorized or pushed) or personal motorized vehicles ** Bicycles, Rollerblades and Hoverboards (Not allowed inside festival grounds.) ** Strollers, wagons, or carts of any kind ** Fireworks and explosives ** Instruments and laser pointers ** Umbrellas ** Selfie sticks of ANY kind, including GoPro sticks ** Spray paint, large markers, or aerosol cans ** Picnic baskets ** Lawn furniture or any chairs with legs ** Large or hard-sided coolers ** Tents ** Pets (Except for service animals) ** Drones and other unmanned aircraft ** Totems, flag poles or flags ** Electronic cigarettes or Vape pens ** Cigarettes or packs of cigarettes ** Chairs, Hammocks or other lounging equipment ** Colors/Patches of Affiliation ** Outside Food and Drinks ** Narcotics and drug paraphernalia ** Kites ** Marker pens and Spray Paint ** Water Guns and Water Balloons ** Chains or other spiked jewelry ** Glow Sticks ** Megaphones, PA Systems, and Air Horns ** Coolers ** Amplified sound devices (Wireless speakers, etc.) ** Flyers and stickers ** Blankets ** Binoculars ** Large Inflatables ** Threatening signs or apparel ** American Indian Headdresses ** Lawn furniture or any chairs with legs ** Balloons ** Beach Balls ** Frisbees ** Markers ** Brooms ** Clothing containing wires, batteries, or anything electronic ** Drums/Drumsticks ** Pepper Spray ** Tear Gas ** Stickers/Decals ** Laptops ** Air Horns/Whistles/Plastic Horns/Megaphones/Vuvuzelas ** Objectas that can be thrown as projectiles ** Tripods ** Register Tape/Streamers/Confetti ** Toy Replica Weapons/Squirt Bottles ** Smoke Bombs/Stink Bombs/Slingshots/Laser Pointers ** 2-Way Radio Devices ** Any other item that is determined to be prohibted * 3. No illegal vending is permitted. No unauthorized or unlicensed vendors are also allowed. No unauthorized soliciting, advertising handbills, posters, product sampling, giveaways, etc. * 4. Re-entry is not allowed. You may enter the festival gates once each day. * 5. If security suspects that your wristband has been tampered with, it will be void, and you will not be given access to the festival. * 6. During certain presentations, there will be restricted use of phones, cameras and other recording devices at Fanpalooza. In general, you may not record annoucements or trailers in any way, shape or form at this event. Failure to adhere to this rule will be grounds for ejection with no reentry. During certain times, additional measures may be taken to ensure that no recording is captured from the audience. * 7. Fanpalooza has a zero-tolerance policy for harassment of any kind, including sexual harassment. Fanpalooza wants every fan to feel safe at the event. We will not tolerate any harassment based on race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, disability, body size, appearance, age or national origin. We want everyone to have a good time, but it's important to remember that sexual contact should always be consensual. Always ask before taking a photo, touching, or escalating any sexual or physical interaction and if someone says "no" to contact, stop immediately. Consent is ongoing and you can always say no, even if you previously said yes. If someone is too intoxicated, they are not capable of giving consent. Attendees, vendors, and employees are encouraged to report any interaction that makes them uncomfortable in any way. If you think you’ve been harassed, are the victim of nonconsensual touching, or otherwise feel unsafe at the event, please report it to the nearest event staff member or go to a Medical Tent for help. If you see someone who is too intoxicated or has been a victim of nonconsensual touching and needs help, seek immediate medical attention and notify safety personnel who are located at all times at the festival gates. * 8. Bags that are allowed are ** Bags made of CLEAR PLASTIC, CLEAR VINYL or CLEAR PVC, which do not exceed 20″x 15″ x 9″ ** One-gallon clear zip-top bag ** Small clutch bags, up to 4.5” x 5.5” with or without a handle/strap (DO NOT HAVE TO BE CLEAR) ** Waist packs / “Fanny-pack(s)” or similar (DO NOT HAVE TO BE CLEAR) ** Empty hydration packs, which are NOT backpacks (DO NOT HAVE TO BE CLEAR) * 9. Bags that are not allowed are ** All backpacks, bags and purses larger than 4.5” x 5.5” that are NOT clear ** Hydration packs which double as backpacks * 10. No smoking is permitted in the festival. * 11. Tickets may only be picked up by the original buyer with valid photo ID. * 12. Service animals are permitted throughout the event grounds, however this does not include emotional support animals, therapy animals, or companion animals. Only legitimate service animals will be allowed within the event footprint. Pets are not allowed and will be turned away.If you are bringing a service animal, make sure to check in at the ADA Access Center for registration near the front entry. Only legitimate service animals that are properly trained and under the proper care of their owners will be provided with the appropriate credentials. All service animals must remain by the handler’s side at all times and must be harnessed, leashed, or tethered unless these devices interfere with the service animal’s work or the individual’s disability prevents using these devices. In that case, the individual must maintain control of the animal through voice, signal, or other effective controls. ** Service animals must be housebroken and should use the service animal relief area. ** Anyone bringing an animal will be responsible for and liable for any damage or injury caused by the animal. ** All animals should have legally required vaccinations. * 13. Attendees are allowed to cosplay and wear costumes but must be prepared to have their costume props inspected and approved. ** The minimal dress standards are full-coverage bikini top and full-cheek coverage swimsuit bottoms. In all cases, local and state decency laws will be applied. ** Footwear must be worn at all times; stocking feet without shoes are not sufficient. ** No functional props or weapons are allowed. All realistic simulated weapons are prohibited. ** Simulated or costume fantasy props are allowed as a part of your costume, subject to prior approval by security and compliance with the following: *** All costume props must conform to state and federal law. *** Edged weapons (swords, knives, throwing stars, etc.) are prohibited. *** Impact weapons (clubs, aluminum and metal bats, hammers, martial arts weapons) are prohibited. *** Firearms are prohibited. *** Airsoft guns are prohibited. *** Archery weapons (crossbows, bolts, bows and arrows of all types) are prohibited. *** Steel handles are prohibited. *** Projectile costume props must be rendered inoperable. *** Nerf guns are allowed, but ammunition of any kind (foam or otherwise) is prohibited. *** Fantasy props (which do not resemble real weapons) will be allowed. This includes light sabers, plasma phasers, etc. *** Items such as bullwhips, ropes and lassos are allowed, but must remain rolled and secured at all times. *** Incendiary or flammable weapons are prohibited, including any items that are capable of igniting sparks or flames, burning, exploding or combusting. ** Do not display your props in a threatening or menacing manner. For instance, it's OK to pose for a picture, but cosplayers should not brandish props while walking the around the festival. * 14. Tailgating in the park structure is prohibited. * 15. Security has final say on allowed and prohibited items. * 16. The festival is not allowed to permit medical or recreational marijuana on site. Category:RealGameTime Category:Festivals Category:Fanpalooza Category:The Sly Guy